The secret
by Lileipad
Summary: Gumball has to keep him and Mashal a secret, but what happens when someone finds out? Will everything be ok? This is a oneshot so please don't follow, but feel free to read! If you read twogether forever don't read this. It's the same story with a differnt title I didn't like the last one.


Prince gumball and Marshal Lee walked hand in hand back to the candy kingdom castle. Marshal took Gumball to a concert as a valentine day gift, so Gumball decided to leave his royal clothes for the night. He let his hair that usually stood on top of his head with gel shag down tonight making it look messy, He wore a hot pink V-neck T-shirt with a little pocket, ripped white skinny jeans with a matching beanie, and to finish all of pink high top converse. Marshal wore his regular clothes with his ax bass on his back. The two walked through the forest, the candy kingdom streets and made it to the castle that lay in the center. They walked inside to the prince's bedroom and sat down on his bed.

"Thanks Marshal that was a lot of fun." Gumball spoke as he leaned his head on Marshal's shoulder.

"No problem, bubbs." Marshal said as he kissed the princes head.

"PG, are you in your room?" Fiona spoke as she walked up the steps to his room.

Gumball stood up off his bed and started undressing to change back to his nice clothes. Marshal just stared at the boy frozen for some reason. "Marshal just don't sit there run, hide, do something." Gumball yelled at his boyfriend.

Marshal did do something he walked up to the prince and pulled him in an embrace. "Why do I have to leave?" He asked. He hated Fiona always coming to hang out with prince gumball he never got any time with him anymore.

"Just go, please." The prince said shoving him on to his balcony. "We'll talk later." He said pushing the vampire off the edge.

"Gumball are you in here?" Fiona asked knocking on the door.

Marshal caught himself in the air then flew back face to face with gumball.

"I love you and I'm sorry." The prince mouthed then said. "Yes I'm here, you may come in."

Marshal did one last kiss goodnight on the prince's lips then flew off into the night.

"Hey sorry to bug you so late, but you wanna hang out?" Fiona asked and she walked in the room. "Or are you busy?" She added making note of the clothes that lay on gumballs floor and his messy hair.

"Oh no was just look through some old science notes and stuff like that like that." He lied as he picked up the clothes folded them and set them on top of his dresser.

"I made cookies. Do you want some?" Gumball originally made them for the vampire king, but since their time was cut short he never got to him them to him.

"Sure," She said as the made their way to the dining room.

Gumball got there first and face palmed himself. By the cookies was a sweet corny note, but that wasn't the worst part they cookies were red and with each cookie was a letter frosted on it. The cookies spelled out _Marshal Lee._ Gumball tore up his letter and messed up the cookies order.

"Oh cool," Fiona said as she saw the cookies. "But why are the only letters M, R, A, S, L, H, E? I thought you would've done something like hearts."

"I don't know, I just thought of random letters." Gumball lied.

Fiona didn't question for long she sat down with a glass of milk and dug in.

Marshal stormed through his door and threw his ax bass across the room making the blade land in a wall. He fell and floated on the couch while mumbling curse words underneath his breath. He flipped on his radio and played the rock songs that he loved, but it didn't much. After a while he shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The vampire king was awoken by a pink haired boy lightly shaking him.

"Marshal….Marsh…..c'mon wake up." He shook him a little harder. "Glob you're a heavy sleeper." He set the fresh batch of cookies he made for Marshal on the floor and shook him with two hands. Marshal's eyes fluttered open to a prince wearing his clothes.

"What are you doing here Gumbutt?" He hissed. "That's where my red plaid shirt went." He added looking at Gumball.

"I brought you some cookies." The boy said shyly as he picked up the plate. Marshal lowered himself to sit on the couch next to Gumball.

"Thanks." He said as he took the cookies with one hand and used the other one to hold the boy's waist.

"I'm sorry about last night. You know we just can't make this public." The boy said as he leaned on Marshal again.

"I know, but what's so wrong with 'hanging out' with you if someone came?" Marshal sucked the red out of the cookie and frosting then handing the rest to the prince to finish it.

"I-I don't know, I guess I'm scarred. People would never think of me the same and I'm going to be a king one day I can't have everyone hate me."

"I would never let that happen" The king replied putting down the cookies and put the prince on his lap for a deep kiss.

Fiona walked in Marshals cave she was bored and wanted to do something, so she thought why not go and see marshal and have a jam session or something? She walked to the door and knocked, but no answer. The guys didn't hear the knock on the door because Marshal turned up the music really loud. The king was now on top of the prince kissing him more and more deeply. Fiona knocked harder and harder.

_Hmm maybe he can't hear me over the music._ She thought. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just walked in. I mean he would get it right?_

Fiona turned the door handle and walked in to see marshal and her crush making out on the couch.

"Uhhhhhh…." Is all she spoke as she watched the two.

The two stopped and looked at the girl.

"You-you know what? I-I have to go…..bye!" She said as she ran out of his house.

"Fiona!" Gumball yelled.

The girl kept running she wanted to be as far away from there as possible. Cake tried to keep her away from dirty or unnatural things as much possible. Of course she knew what being gay was, but she was taught it wasn't good, but wasn't bad ether. She kept replaying that scene over and over again. Her two best friends together in a relationship her two best GUY friends. She now knew why the prince didn't like her he already had someone and he wasn't into girls.

"Gumball….." Marshal couldn't think of anything to say so he just pulled him into a hug, but the prince shrugged him off and got ready to go home. "Don't leave, please bubbs." He said grabbing his hand.

"I have to go…I don't think I'll be coming back."

Fiona ran inside her door and collapsed on the floor as soon as she shut to door. She ran so fast and was so out of breath she had to take a few seconds to get together again.

"Fiona, what happened to going to see Marshal?" Cake asked as she saw Fiona on the ground.

"Marshal….Prince gumball…together….couch….kiss…..music….walked…..ran." She panted

"Wai-wai-wait, what?" cake said.

"I walked in on prince gumball and marshal."

"Um ok go on."

"Making out on the couch," She spoke still in shock.

"What are you sure?" Cake spoke.

Cake thought about it for and while and came with the conclusion to keep what Fiona saw and secret and now share it, as well to still let her hang out with them, but the thing is she couldn't none of them would come out of their rooms for months.

It was two months of not music in the town. Ok they had music, but not very good. And the prince was not to be seen even in the kingdom he just stayed in his room all day. Every night Gumball would look out on his balcony to see if a certain vampire would come. Yes he still did love him and wanted him, but didn't want to go out.

Marshal stayed home and played a couple of chords once in a while, but really did nothing now. He wanted to go see his prince so badly, but he didn't know how much the prince wanted to see him.

Fiona didn't bother any of them for months, but wanted to. She felt so bad for walking on the two. She hadn't seen the two in months so she knew she screwed something up big time.

"I'm going out cake, coming?" She yelled at the house.

"Sure. Where are going?" Cake asked as she stood next to Fiona.

"Too Marshal's," She spoke.

Marshal now truly hated Fiona A. She screwed up his relationship and B. she made the prince probably never show his face in public again. So when she showed up on his door step he almost killed her.

"Marshal Lee," She spoke as she knocked.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled.

"May we come in…." She awkwardly spoke."

"No go away."

"Look I'm sorry for walking in on you guys it wasn't right. Cake and I haven't told anyone at all about what I saw so you and the prince can see each other if you want."

Tears formed in his eyes. "I CAN'T go see him! He'll just turn me down and say he never wants to see me. He will be so cautious now you don't even know!"

"Just try."

"I can't. Get the hell off of my property!" He yelled.

That night he gave what Fiona said a chance. He got in his black and red plaid checker board pants and the Rock T-shirt he got the night at the concert. He flung his ax bass to his back and headed to his window. Tonight was a rainy night or more like a stormy. Gumball usually spent night like these in bed sleeping early, so he hoped he was awake.

Gumball stood on the balcony about to close his window and go to sleep when he saw a figure fly towards him. He focused his eyes and saw a soaked vampire king floating towards him. Marshal landed by the prince and brought him into a hug. The princes started crying cause he missed his king so much.

The two walked into his room and sat on his bed. Marshal started playing a few chards then sang a little something to him.

_My sweet little prince_

_Please take me back_

_I love you with all my hear_

_And that's that._

This made the prince cry harder. He flung his arms around the king and sobbed while his love comforted him. Prince gumball wasn't sad he was happy he never thought that he would come.

"Shhhhh….calm….shhhh," Marshal stroked the boys hair, but then he pulled back and kissed him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

The prince looked at the king's shirt. "Is that from the concert?" He asked.

"Yeah it is actually."

"Why don't I have one?" He wondered.

"You have one now." The king took off his shirt and gave it to the prince. Without hesitating the prince slipped it on. It went well with his bubblegum colored pj bottoms.

The prince leaned against the king for the rest of the night plucking at stings on the loves bass while Marshal gave reading a try. It was obvious that they loved each other and belonged together.

•••

**What did you think about that? Please review and tell me please, please, please. I never really planned on doing a gumball and marshal FF, but I got the idea and wanted to try it. THIS IS a ONE SHOT BY THE WAY PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW. I would really want to know what you guys liked and didn't like and should I do anymore gumball and marshal Lee FF?**

**-Lileipad out Peace ._.**


End file.
